ialfandomcom-20200215-history
EIG/H
English-Interlingua Glossary: ( A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z ) ---- H = (letter - ) littera h (hacha) haberdasher = *linteo; *vendetor de pannos haberdashery = (textile) vendita de pannos (de lino) habit = habito habitable = habitabile habitation = *habitation; (residence) domicilio habitual = habitual habitually = *habibualmente hack = (taxi) taxi; (horse) cavallo; (writer) scriptor mercenari; *hack; taliar, hachar; hachar, dolar hacker = *hacker, *hachator hackneyed = banal hades = (biblical) *hades, *sheol haddock = eglefino hemorrhage = (haem-) hemorrhagia hag = vetula repulsive; (witch) maga haggard = discarnate, emaciate haggle = negotiar *cavillosemente hague = haga; (the - ) Le Haga hail = grandine; salutar; grandinar hail-stone = petra de grandine hail-storm = tempesta de grandine hair = capillo, pilo; (head of hair) capillatura; (split -s) finder capillos in quatro hair-brush = brossa pro capillos hair-cut = *taliatura del capillos hair-do = pectinatura hair-dresser = perrucchero hair-dresser's = (shop) *perruccheria hair-dressing = mestiero del perrucchero hair-dryer = *siccacapillos hairless = sin capillos, calve hair-net = rete pro le capillos hair-piece = *toupet hair-raising = (making hair stand on end) horripilante; horrific hair-style = pectinatura hairy = hirsute, pilose Haiti = *Haiti half = medie; medietate; (go halves) ir a medietate half-a-dozen = un medie dozena half-an-hour = un medie hora half-price = a medietate de precio half-and-half = medietate a medietate; (coffee creamer) *crema e lacte half-back = *mediano half-baked = (underdone) a medietate cocite; non practic, stupide half-breed = mesticio half-brother = medie fratre half-caste = mesticio half-hearted = tepide, pauco enthusiastic half-mast = medie mast; (at - ) a medie mast half-pint = medie pinta half-sister = medie soror half-term = vacantias de medie trimestre half-time = intervallo, pausa halfway = a medietate del cammino halfwit = imbecille half-year = semestre half-yearly = semestral halibut = *halibut hall = (entrance) vestibulo; (large room) sala hallelujah = alleluia, *hallelujah, laude a *jah, laude a *jehovah hallmark = *punction de controlo hallo = hallo; *holla hallowed = sanctificate halloween = vigilia de omne mortos (sanctos) hallucination = hallucination halo = (aureole) aureola, *nimbo; (weather) halo halt = (stop) halto; (R.R.) station facultative; (hold back) arrestar; (stop) stationar; (milit.) facer halto; (as order) halt! halting = hesitante halve = divider in duo ham = gambon ham-burger = *hamburger hammer = martello; martellar hammer-home = sublinear per argumentos repetite hammer-in = figer per colpos de martello hammock = hamaca hamper = paniero; impedir hamster = hamster hand = mano; (of clock) flecha; dar, passar; (at - ) a mano; (on the other - ) del altere parte hand-down = passar, transmitter hand-grenade = granata de mano hand-out = distribuer hand-over = livrar hand-round = passar de mano a mano hand-bag = sacco a mano hand-book = manual hand-brake = freno a mano hand-cart = carretta de mano hand-cuffs = manicas de ferro, manillas handful = manata handi-cap = (drawback) disavantage, handicap, impedimento; (sport) handicap; impedir, *disavantagiar handi-capped = invalide handi-craft = mestiero handi-work = obra hand-kerchief = pannello (de naso) handle = (of tool) manico; (of cup, jug) ansa; (a tool) manear; (treat) tractar handle-with-care = fragile! handle-bars = guida hand-made = facite a mano hand-pick = (select by hand) colliger a mano; seliger con cura hand-rail = barra protective hand-shake = prisa de manos hand-some = (attractive) bel, belle; (generous) generose handwriting = scriptura handy = (convenient) commode, maneabile; (skilful) habile hang = (suspend) suspender; (capital punishment) executar al furca; (wallpaper) attaccar, attachar; pender hang-back = restar arretrate, hesitar hang-on = (be suspended from) depender de; (persist) perseverar; un momento! hang-out = pender foras hang-up = appender, suspender; (telephone) reponer le receptor hangar = hangar hanger = portamantello hang-man = carnifice hang-over = *sequelas de inebriation hanker-after = desirar ardentemente haphazard = fortuite, accidental happen = evenir, occurrer happening = evenimento happiness = felicitate, contento happy = felice, contente happy-go-lucky = disinvolte harass = molestar, persequer harassment = molestation, persecution harbor = (-bour) porto; (port) porto; (refuge) asylo, refugio; (give refuge) dar refugio a; (a grievance) nutrir harbor-master = capitano de porto hard = (not soft) dur; (not easy) difficile, penose; multo, energicamente hard-and-fast = (rule) rigide; (decision) irrevocabile hard-currency = moneta forte hard-back = libro con copertura dur hardboard = pannello de fiura de ligno hard-boiled = (egg) dur; (person) sever hard-headed = practic, realista hard-hearted = insensibile, dur de corde hardship = privation, adversitate hardware = (goods) quincalia; (computers) *hardware hardware-shop = quincalieria harden = indurar (se) hardly = a pena hardness = (firmness) duressa; (of character, climate) rigor, severitate; (of task) difficultate hard-working = assidue hardy = (tough) forte, robuste; resistente hare = lepore haricot = *phaseolo harm = (injury) damno, mal; (wrong) torto; facer mal a, nocer a harmagedon = *harmagedon harmful = malefic, nocive harmless = innocue, innocente harmonic = harmonic harmonica = (mouthorgan) harmonica harmonious = harmoniose harmonize = harmonisar harmony = harmonia harness = harnese; harnesar harp = harpa; ( - on) parlar constantemente de harpoon = harpon; harponar harrow = hirpice; hirpicar harrowing = angustiante; hirpicage harsh = (rough) aspere, dur; (of to character) sever; (of sound) stridente harshness = (roughness) asperitate, duressa; (of character) severitate harvest = recolta; recoltar hashish = hachich haste = haste hasten = hastar (se) hasty = hastive hat = cappello hatch = (door) trappa; (of birds) covata, covar hatchet = hachetta hate = odio; detestar, odiar hateful = odiose hatred = odio haughty = arrogante, superbe haul = pisca, *retata; tirar, trainar haulage = transporto haulage-contractor = interprenditor de transportos haunch = hanca haunt = frequentar haunted = (house) infestate per demones (spiritos); (look) obsessionate have = (electrical) haber; (possess) posseder; (cause to be done) facer have-to = haber a, deber ( + inf.) haver = (chat) confabular; (chatter) balbutiar, garrular; (gossip, murmur) murmurar haver-sack = sacco de dorso havoc = ruina, devastation hawaii = *hawaii hawaiian = *hawaiian Hawaiian-Islands = *le Insulas Hawaiian hawk = falcon hawker = venditor ambulante hawthorn = spino blanc hay = feno hayfever = febre del feno haystack = pila de feno haywire = (confused) disordinate, in disordine; (crazy) folle; (go - ) devenir folle, currer *amok hazard = hasardo, risco; riscar hazardous = riscose haze = nebula hazel = avellaniero hazelnut = avellana hazy = (misty) nebulose; (confused) confuse he = ille head = principal; capite, testa; (chief) chef; conducer, diriger; (at the - of) al testa de; (lose one's - ) perder le testa head-ache = mal de capite head-for = diriger se verso heading = testa, titulo head-light = pharo head-line = titulo head-long = precipitate; precipitemente head-master = director de schola head-mistress = directrice de schola head-off = interceptar head-on = frontal, de fronte head-out = partir head-phone = receptor de testa head-quarters = (centre) centro; (milit.) quartiero general head-set = receptor de testa head-strong = obstinate head-way = progresso heal = sanar; cicatrisar health = sanitate, salubritate, *salute healthy = (of person) san; (of place) salubre heap = cumulo; cumular heap up =accumular hear = (use the ears) audir; (learn) apprender hear-about = haber notitias de hearing = (sense) audito; (act) audita, audition; (audience) audientia hearing-aid = apparato de correction auditive, apparato acustic hear-out = prestar attention, ascoltar patientemente hear-say = rumores hearse = carro funebre heart = corde; (courage) corage; (by - ) de memoria heart-attack = attacco cardiac heart-beat = pulsation del corde heart-broken = desolate heart-felt = sincer hearth = focar heart-less = cruel, impietose, insensibile hearty = cordial, vigorose heat = (hotness) calor; (fervour) ardor, calefacer heated = (hot) calorose; passionate heater = calefactor, estufa heath = landa heathen = pagan; pagano heather = erica heating = calefaction; (central - ) calefaction central heat-wave = unda de calor heave = effortio, sublevamento; (throw) jectar; (rise and fail) respirar heaven = celo, paradiso heavy = (weighty) pesante; (of rain) forte; (of sleep) profunde heavy = weight peso pesante hebrew = hebree, *hebraic; hebreo, lingua *hebraic heckle = interrumper, interpellar hectare = hectar hectic = febril hedge = haga, sepe; circumferer con un sepe; evitar de dar un responsa directe hedgehog = ericio heed = attention; prestar attention a heel = calce, talon hefty = solide height = (altitude) altitude; (peak) culmine; (stature) talia heighten = intensificar heinous = atroce heir = herede heir-loom = reliquia de famiglia helicopter = helicoptero helium = helium hell = inferno; (biblical) (gehenna) inferno, gehenna; (biblical) (hades) *hades, *sheol hellish = diabolic, infernal hello = (on meeting) bon die!, salute!; (on the telephone) hallo!; (biblical) *ave, *salve; (to call attention) holla!; (to express surprise) vide! helm = timon helmet = casco help = (aid) adjuta; (succour) succurso; (aid) adjutar; (succour) succurrer helper = adjutante helpful = (of person) servicial; (thing) utile, avantagiose help-less = impotente, inope hem = orlo; orlar hemisphere = hemispherio haemorrhage = (hemorrhage) *hemorrhagia hemorrhoids = (piles) hemorrhoides hemp = *cannabis hen = gallina hence = (from here) de hic; (therefore) in consequentia hence-forth = ab ora, de nunc in futuro hence-forward = (henceforth) ab ora, de nunc in futuro henchman = satellite henna = *henna her = su; (after verb) la; (after preposition) illa herald = (proclaimer) heraldo; (forerunner) precursor; annunciar, proclamar heraldry = heraldica herb = herba herd = grege; gregar herdman = (herdsman) pastor here = hic; ci here-and-there = hic e ibi here-are = ecce here-is = ecce hereafter = in futuro hereditary = hereditari heredity = hereditate heresy = heresia heretic = heretico herewith = hic-juncto heritage = hereditage hermit = eremita hero = (brave person) heroe; (principa actor) protagonista heroic = heroic heroin = *heroina heroine = heroina heron = hairon herring = haringo hers = le sue(s) herself = (subject) ipse, mesme; (object) se hesitant = hesitante, irresolute hesitate = hesitar hesitation = hesitation heterogeneous heterogenee heterosexual = heterosexual hexadecimal = *hexadecimal hexagon = hexagono hexagonal = hexagonal hi = (hello) salute; (biblical) *ave, *salve hiatus = hiato hibernate = hibernar hibernation = hibernation hiccup = singulto; singultar hide = pelle; celar (se) hideous = horribile, horrende hiding = celate; (concealment) celemento; (beating) fustigation hiding place = loco de celamento hierarchy = hierarchia high = (elevated) alte, elevate; (important) importante; alto; alto; (two meters - ) alte de duo metros high grade = de qualitate superior high handed = arbitrari; tyrannic high spirited = plen de ardor high street = via principal high tide = marea alte highbrow = intellectual high-fidelity = de alte fidelitate high-frequency = de alte frequentia highlands = region montuose highlight = mumento culminante, aspecto notabile; dar emphase a highly = multo highness = altessa; (your - ) vostre altessa highpitched = acute highway = strata hijack = sequestrar, piratar hijacker = pirata hike = excursion a pede; facer un excursion a pede hiker = excursionista (a pede) hilarious = allegre, hilare hill = collina hillside = (flanco de) collina hilltop = culmioe del collina hilly = collinose, montuose him = (after verb) le; (after preposition) ille himself = (subject) ipse, mesme; (object) se hind = posterior hinder = posterior; impedir hindleg = gamba posterior hindrance = impedimento, obstaculo hindsight = sagessa retrospective hindu = hindu hinge = cardine hint = (remark) insinuation, allusion indirecte; (trace) sapor; intention hip = coxa hippopotamus = hippopotamo hire = location; (things) locar; (staff) ingagiar; (for - ) a locar hirer = locator his = su; le sue(s) hiss = sibilo; sibilar historian = historico historic = historic historical = historical historically = historicamente history = historia hit = (blow) colpo; (success) successo; (strike) colpar; (a target) attinger hit back = defender se hit out = lanciar grande colpos hitch = difficultate; attaccar hitch-hike = facer le *autostop hitch-hiking = *autostop hive = apiario hoard = (pile) accumulation; (of treasure) thesauro; amassar, accumular hoarding = (round a building-site) palissada de construction; (billboard) grande tabula publicitari hoarse = rauc hoarseness = raucitate hoax = mystification; mystifica hobble = claudicar hobby = passatempore, *hobby hock = vino blanc del rheno hockey = *hockey hoe = sarculo; sarcular hog = porco; (eat) devorar; (monopolise) monopolisar hoist = montacargas; sublevar hold = (grip) prisa; (ship's) *cala, (keep) tener; (contain) continer; (occupy) occupar; (of meetings) tener; (think) mantener, opinar hold back = retener (se) hold in = frenar, reprimer hold off = tener a distantia hold on = tener firme, persister hold out = extender; durar hold up = (show) monstrar; (traffic) obstruer, interrumper; (as a crime) robar holdall = sacco de viage holder = (person) possessor; (of titles, shares) detentor; (thing) recipiente, porta - hold-up = (traffic) obstruction, interruption; (criminal) attacco armate hole = (cavity) cavo; (perforation) foramine holiday = die feriate; (vacation) ferias, vacationes; (be on - ) feriar holidaymaker = feriante holiness = sanctitate holland = hollanda, *nederlanda hollow = (not solid) cave; false; cavo; (beat - ) vincer completemente hollow out = excavar holly = ilice holster = pistoliera holy = sancte homage = homage home = (of a house) domestic; (of trade) interior; (of defence) focar; (sentimentally) focar; (at - ) a casa; (go - ) ir a casa homecoming = retorno al casa, al focar homeland = patria home-made = facite in casa home-page = *pagina-base, *pagina-domestic, *homepage homesick = nostalgic homesickness = mal del pais, nostalgia homework = deberes homicidal = homicidal homicide = (act) homicidio; (person) homicida homosexual = homosexual honest = honeste honestly = honestemente honesty = honestate honey = melle honeycome = favo honeymoon = luna de melle honeysuckle = caprifolio Honduras = *Honduras Hong-Kong = *Hong Kong honorary = (honoured) honorari; (unpaid) non remunerate honor = (-our) honor; honorar honorable = honorabile hood = (headgear) cappucio; (of car) copertura del motor; (Brittish) (of car) cappotta hoddlum = gangster hoodwink = deciper, dupar hoof = ungula hook = (electrical) croc, uncino; (fishing) hamo; prender al hamo; (by - or by crook) per un manlera o un altere, a omne costo hooligan = scelerato juvene hooliganism = conducta irrationalmente destructive hoop = anello, circulo de ferro hoot = (of owl) ululation; (of horn) colpo de *klaxon; (of owl) ulular; (motoring) sonar le *klaxon; (theater) critar in disapprobation hop = lupulo; (jump) salto; saltar hope = sperantia; sperar hopeful = plen de sperantia hopeless = (without hope) sin sperantia, desperate; (medical) incurabile; (situation) impossibile, irremediabile; (useless) inutile horde = *horda horizon = horlzonte horizontal = horizontal horizontally = *horizontalmente hormone = *hormone horn = (of animal) corno; (of car) *klaxon horoscope = horoscopo horrible = horribile horrid = (horrible) horribile, horride; (nasty) disagradablle horrify = horrificar horror = horror hors = d'oeuyre hors d'oeuvre horse = cavallo horse racing = le cursas horse show = concurso hippic horseback = a cavallo; (ride on - ) montar a cavallo horseman = cavallero horsepower = cavallo-vapor horseradish = *kren horseshoe = ferro de cavallo horticultural = *horticultural horticulture = horticultura hose = manica hose down = lavar con manica hosiery = calcetteria hospitable = hospital, amical hospital = hospital hospitality = hospitalitate hospitalize = *hospitalisar host = (at party) hospite, hoste; (at an inn) tavernero; (crowd) multitude hostage = hostage, ostage hostel = *hostello; (youth - ) albergo de juventute hostess = *hostessa hostile = inimic, hostil hot = calide; (be - , of weather) facer calor; (be - , of people) haber calor hot-dog = panetto reimplite de salsicia hotbed = seminario calide; foco de corruptlon hot-blooded = ardente, passionate hotel = hotel hotelier = hotelier hot-headed = fanatic, impetuose hothouse = conservatorio calide hotplate = *calefaceplattos hot-tempered = irascibile hot-water = bottle bottilia de aqua calide hound = can de chassa; perseque hour = hora hourly = horari, de cata hora; cata hora house = (home) *casa, domo; (dynasty) dynastia; (embed) incastrar; (people) albergar, *allogiar; (store) immagazinar house of commons = camera del communes house of lords = camera del lords house of representatives = camera del representantes houseboat = *casa flottante housebreaker = effractor housebreaking = effraction household = famiglia, menage housekeeping = economia domestic, governamento del *casa housemaid = domestica houseprdud = orgoliose del proprie casa housewife = matre de famiglia, matre de menage, *menagera housework = travalios domestic housing = (provision of dwellings) *allogiamento; (dwellings) *casas; (estate) colonia residential hover = planar, esser suspendite, flottar in le aere hovercraft = *aeroglissator a cossino de aere how = como how many = quante how much = quante; quanto how are you? = como sta vos? how long = quante tempore how old is he? = quante annos ha ille? however = (no matter which way) comocunque; (nevertheless) nonobstante, tamen, totevia howl = ululation; ulular, lamentar se hub = modiolo; centro huddle = gruppo; serrar (se) huff = cholera; (be in a - ) offender se hue = tinta hug = imbraciamento; imbraciar huge = enorme, vaste, immense hulk = *carcassa de nave hull = (of ship) corpore; (shell) scalia; scaliar hullo = hello hum = susurro; (buzz) susurrar; (a tune) cantar a bucca clause human = human; *humano, esser human human nature = natura human humane = human humanism = humanismo humanitarian = humanitari; humanitario humanity = humanitate humble = humile; humiliar humdrum = banal, monotone, sin interesse humid = humide humiliate = humiliar humiliation = humiliation humility = humilitate humorist = humorista humorous = humorose humor = (-our) humor; complacer hump = gibbo hunch = suspicion, presentimento hunchback = *gibboso hundred = cento hundredth = centesime; centeslmo hungarian = hungare; hungaro Hungary = Hungaria hunger = fame; haber fame hunger-strike = exopero del fame hungry = famelic; (be - ) haber fame hunt = (sport) chassa, veneria; (hunting party) partita de chassatores; (pursuit) persecution; chassar hunt down = persequer hunt out = cercar hunter = chassator, venator hunting = cynegetic, venatori; chassa, veneria huntsman = chassator hurdle = obstaculo, barriera hurl = jectar hurrah = hurrah hurricane = huracan hurry = haste; accelerar (se) hastar (se) hurry away = partir in haste hurt = damno, mal; (cause pain) facer mal a; (harm) nocer a, offender; (wound) ferir, vulnerar; doler; (my head -s) le capite me dole husband = marito hush = silentio; silentiar; tacer husk = scalia; scaliar husky = (of voice) rauc; (tough) robuste, solide; can *eschimese hustle = haste; (hurry) hastar (se); (push) pulsar hut = cabana hutch = *coniliera hyacinth = hyacintho hybrid = hybrida hydrant = hydrante hydraulic = hydraulic hydro-electric = hydroelectric hydrogen = hydrogeno hydrogen bomb = bomba al hydrogeno hyena = hyena hygiene = hygiene hygienic = hygienic hymen = hymene hymn = hymno hymnbook = hymnario hyphen = tracto de union hyphenate = scriber con le tracto de union hypnosis = hypnose hypnotism = hypnotismo hypnotist = hypnotista hypnotize = hypnotisar hypochondria = hypochondria hypochondriac = hypochondriac; hypochondriaco hypocrisy = hypocrisia hypocrite = hypocrita hypocritical = hypocrita hypodermic = hypodermatic hypothesis = hypothese hypothetical = hypothetic hypothetically = *hypothericamente hysterectomy = *hysterectomia hysteria = hysteria hysterical = hysteric hysterically = *hystericamente hysterics = attacco de hysteria